


Nap Time

by Ivyfics (ivyfics)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Napping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyfics/pseuds/Ivyfics
Summary: He was never much of a napper until they got together.It’s the same thing that happened when Kuroo and Tsukki first got together and Bokuto had a front-row seat to Kuroo slowly adapting to Tsukki’s napping schedule.After all this time, it’s rubbed off on all of them.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Bokuto Koutarou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 5
Kudos: 292
Collections: kagsivity's fic archive





	Nap Time

**Author's Note:**

> heya peeps this is an oldie from my gumroad that i am posting here for reasons i cannot disclose atm. 
> 
> Context: This is in the Same AU as Being Gross
> 
> Consider it the Au of an Au

The first thing Bokuto does after coming home and finally getting to pee after holding it in for what seems like an eternity is tiptoeing to the bedroom. Quietly, making sure to not step on the creaky floorboard by the bedroom door, taking extra care to lower his bag gently to the floor instead of flinging it around. 

He holds his breath, steady while closing the door to the bedroom. The blinds are down, the heater is on and there is one blonde fluffy head of hair barely peeking out from underneath the mound of blankets. The blanket is Kuroo’s, but the bedroom is his and there are a million and a thousand one butterflies in his ribcage at Tsukki’s choice of location. 

He was never much of a napper until they got together.

It’s the same thing that happened when Kuroo and Tsukki first got together and Bokuto had a front-row seat to Kuroo slowly adapting to Tsukki’s napping schedule. 

After all this time, it’s rubbed off on all of them. They’ll find a warm body somewhere in their apartment and they’ll fall asleep together, just for a little. Akaashi struggles most with it but now he’s found his place running his perfect fingers through whatever head of hair closest to him while he reads. He goes yanks a tad harder when it’s Kuroo’s, but their constant need to ruffle each other’s feathers is something both Koutaro and Tsukki have come to terms with. They never go too far, so it’s best left alone. 

For all of Kei’s bold moves at jumpstarting their little quad, he’s hesitant to mess with the balance they worked to achieve. 

Kei doesn’t snore much. He lays there, his face buried in the extra pillows Bokuto has been slowly adding to his bed. Bokuto slides in behind him because he can. He presses all of his chest to Tsukki’s curved back, the way he’d do it to make sure there wasn’t a piece of them not touching if Tsukki wasn’t wrapped around Kuroo’s blanket twice. 

It’s a nice mix of them. Kuroo’s scent on the blanket he wraps around himself when Tsukki hogs all the others, Akaashi’s on the pillow he slept on the night before. 

It’s incredible to think that he has this. All of them, together, even when it’s just Bokuto coming home to a cold, tall-ass dude sleeping in his bed. Which, by the way, how nice is that. Coming home to someone he loves wrapped around his (and his other boyfriend’s!) sheets. 

It’s. Awesome. 

He’s too eager, too fidgety in the way he gets too excited and filled with affection so he jostles Tsukki with his knee. It’s happened before and it’ll happen again. He’s apologized a thousand times before and Tsukki has waved off his apology every time. Tsukki makes this adorable hum before he opens his eyes. 

It’s all wrong.

He’s not mad, or sad, or anything. It’s just wrong, in the way his eyes are a little dull, his mouth doesn’t quirk with hidden glee at having someone join him.

Bokuto wants to hurts whatever is hurting him. “Wanna talk about it?”

Kei takes a moment. Thinks about it and shakes his head. “No.”

“Okay,” he says, and presses a sleepy kiss to Tsukki’s forehead. 

He’s learned the hard way that doing nothing is what helps the most right now. He wraps himself around Tsukki tight, as if to hold him together by sheer force. Bokuto would. He’ll physically wrap himself around any of his boyfriends the second they seem like they need it. 

Tsukki lets him. Goes a step further and sluggishly untangles himself from his sea of blankets and lifts it up so Bokuto can burrow underneath them with him. Even then, he wiggles so that they’re as close as they can, his breath hitting Bokuto’s collarbone with every exhale. This is all that Bokuto needs. 

Tsukki speaks up, his words dragging. “Today was hard.”

“I’m sorry.” 

“Yours?”

“Pretty normal. I did see a dog, that was awesome.”

“Tell me about it?”

Bokuto does. He tells him about the lady with the crazy hair on the subway and the dog he got to pet on his way home and what he had for lunch until his voice lulls Tsukki back into sleep against Bokuto’s chest. 

* * *

Bokuto wakes up when Kuroo’s knee hits the bed a little too hard—it’s though, four objectively large people on a measly double. Someday they’ll get a place for all of them with a huge bed and a gigantic tub. Koutarou might die of happiness when it happens. 

His head jumps at the same time Kuroo lets out a hissed, “Shit.” 

“Hmm?”

“Noooo, go back to sleep. Keep being cute.” Kuroo’s hands are on his waist, treading up and down softly. 

Bokuto fights the cotton in his mouth to croak out, “Go on the other side.”

Kuroo’s hands still and already Bokuto is regretting it. It feels so nice. Kuroo’s voice is fakely cautious. He’s had the hardest time with this, getting used to being able to have more than one person, but he’s doing better. There’s no trace of the hesitancy from the beginning, no careful treading to, and Bokuto quotes, “ _Ruin this for all of them like he always does,_ ” which is by far the dumbest thing to ever come out of his mouth. 

“Aw, baby. Are you mad I woke you?”

He manages to shake his head, going a little too hard after getting the impulse. “Tsukki sandwich.” 

As much as he’d love letting Kuroo spoon him back to sleep, he figures Tsukki would appreciate it after a rough day. 

“Bokuto, you’re a fucking genius.” Tetsurou smacks a loud kiss against Bokuto’s ear. “This is why I love you.”

“And my butt.”

Kuroo laughs “Yes, and your butt.” 

Kuroo goes to settle on the other side, he feels Tsukki stir against his chest. Kei burrows impossibly tighter, letting Kuroo wrap an arm around the both of them. Kei says something, he thinks, but he’s pulled back into the darkness of sleep.

* * *

Bokuto wakes up to Akaashi and Tsukki cooking dinner. 

The smell of garlic and onion tease him until he’s awake, their voices barely carrying to the bedroom. Akaashi is the best out of all of them in the kitchen. Simple, comforting flavors that always make Bokuto feel like he’s eating properly, even when it’s fried chicken for dinner. 

He might request fried chicken for dinner a lot. 

Bokuto stretches, eyes getting wet with a yawn. Soft yellow light keeps him from being totally in the dark. Kuroo’s doing, probably. It’s too dark outside for Kuroo to be home still, his schedule turning more to nighttime now that he’s had new students sign up for tutoring. 

He’ll wait to have dinner, he thinks, so that Kuroo doesn’t eat alone. Kuroo’s been eating by himself too much these days. 

That’s no good. 

You can’t have three boyfriends and eat dinner by yourself. 

So, Bokuto will wait. He’ll go back to sleep in his bed, with the light Kuroo left on for him and the sheets that smell like Tsukki and Akaashi cooking reaching his nose and dream far away dreams that hold no candles to real life. 


End file.
